With reference to FIG. 9, the configuration of a conventional configuration integrated circuit device 100 will be explained. Firstly, a predetermined electric circuit is formed such that a conductive pattern 103 is formed on the surface of a rectangular substrate 101 with an insulating layer 102 of a thickness of about 200 μm interposed therebetween, and circuit elements are connected to desired portions of the conductive pattern 103. Here, as the circuit elements, a semiconductor element 105A and a chip element 105B are fixed thereto. Further, an electrode formed on an upper surface of the semiconductor element 105A is connected to the desired conductive pattern 103 through a fine metal wire 114, and electrodes provided on both ends of the chip element 105B are fixed to the conductive pattern via solder. Moreover, a lead 104 is connected to a pad made of a conductive pattern 109 formed in a periphery part of the substrate 101, and functions as an external terminal. A sealing resin 108 has a function of sealing the electric circuit formed on the surface of the substrate 101.
A case material 111 has a frame-like shape, and abuts on the side surfaces of the substrate 101, whereby a space for filling the sealing resin 108 is formed on the upper surface of the substrate 101.
A manufacturing method of the hybrid integrated circuit device 100 of the configuration mentioned above is as follows. Firstly, the conductive pattern 103 having a predetermined shape is formed on the upper surface of the substrate 101, the upper surface coated with the insulating layer 102 made of a resin. Next, a circuit element such as the semiconductor element 105A is placed on the upper surface of the substrate 101, and the predetermined conductive pattern 103 and the semiconductor element 105A are electrically connected to each other. In addition, the lead 104 is fixed to the conductive pattern 109 formed in a pad shape. Next, the case material 111 is attached, the liquid or semisolid sealing resin 108 is injected into a space surrounded by the case material 111, and then is cured by heating, thereby sealing the semiconductor element 105A and the fine metal wire 114 with the resin.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-036014.